Bone's troubled life
by mystical lady of diamonds
Summary: Life has its ups and downs but could things get worse for Brennan? First the man she loves leaves her without a word and more things happen when he comes back. please review


The begining is a little confusing but it gets better and also please review.

I dont own any of the characters i just love watching BONES.

* * *

A woman was sitting at a small café table waiting for her special man to arrive for their date. She had marked the calendar and to was their third year anniversary. She had hoped to move in with him later on in the week if the day went well. She also had something important to tell him that would change his life. Glancing at her watch it he was now an hour late. She was about to leave when he arrived.

"Sorry I am late love got caught up with my boss." he said as he kissed her and sat down.

"We need to talk." she said

"Sure but I have to tell you the great news."

"And what news is that?" she said with hopes that he would be given time off.

"I am being called into be a sniper for the protection of the president. Isn't it great? It means that I will be able to get higher pay and move around with him and his family. Oh look sorry about this but I have to go talk to you later."

"Love wait" she said as he was leavening

"Later love I will call later." he got in his car and left to head somewhere.

"I'm pregnant." she said as she watched the man she loved drive out of her life. Seven months later she gave birth to a beautiful baby girl and never looked back to him for she never got a word or call from him, ever again.

"Mommy why did the woman not chase after her love?" said a little girl as her mother put her to bed.

"Because she was happy that he was moving to a better position but sad that he was leaving her in a way. Now remember no running through the museum again and stay near Aunt Angela ok." Brennan said as she tried to put her four year old to bed.

"Yes mom night." Brennan turned out the light and went to her room and cried like every other time she told her daughter the story. She would be strong for her little Katherine. She didn't want Kate to realize that the story was her mothers and the man that always left in a hurry was her father.

Katherine was four years old and had seen Blood and bones almost every day of her life. She loved coming and helping with the bones that her mother was working on at the time. She had also solved on all by herself once and it was a total coincidence that she did. Brennan was so proud and that everyone, even the directory of the museum, loved having Kate there.

Angela was Kate's god mother and that she had taught Kate most of what she knew on how to draw. Hodgins taught Kate all about bugs and plants; Zack would be Kate's tutor when it came to school, and everyone else basically helped raise her so she was well loved in the Jeffersonian.

The next morning Brennan dropped off Kate at daycare and went off to work. As soon as she got there she was jumped by Angela and dragged into her office.

"Angela what was that about?" Brennan asked

"Booth is coming back. Camille told us this morning before you arrived. I will watch Kate if you want." Brennan was speech less for once. The man that left her and never called was coming back so decided she was going to act like he a newbie. "Brennan, are you alright?"

"Yeah Angela that will be fine, She is being dropped off at three, you can get her right?"

"Of course" The girls hugged and went off to their jobs. About nine o'clock Brennan looked from the corner of her eye to see the man that caused her to not fall in love.

"BOOTH" Angela said as she was the first to see him.

"Hey. What do we have?" He asked

"Booth, I would want to stay clear of Brennan today."Angela whispered in his ear. He nodded and went up to the tables where the bones of their victim were.

"Hello Bones." Booth said as he saw his old girlfriend leaning over the table with bones. Brennan put down the bone she was working with and left to go into her office. Booth was shocked.

"Hey booth how was the sniper life?" Hodgins asked

"Boring and what is wrong with Brennan? She didn't greet me"

"Don't know she has been that way to men since you left I guess." The day went mostly the same. That was basically Booth trying to talk to Brennan; Brennan giving him the cold shoulder; and working on the bones. It also didn't help that her daughter was not responding to the other children at the daycare. Three o'clock came and Angela left the lab and came back with a girl. Booth watched as the girl went up to Brennan and give her a hug then followed Angela over to her office.

"Hey Zach" Booth asked

"Yeah booth" Zach replied

"Did Angela or Camille have a daughter?" Hodgins heard this and butted in

"No that was Angela's little sister. You know from that big sister little sister program. She comes every so often and sees ever one but she always gives Camille and Brennan a hug." Booth then got a call and left. Hodgins looked over to Zach and gave him a 'you owe me one' look.

Over with Katherine and Angela, they were having fun making pictures of the skulls that would be coming in. They loved drawing together until Brennan came and to tear them apart. Angela also helped Kate respond with her problems at school in drawings; Brennan was thankful for Angela's help and relaxed a bit for she only had one other big problem on her plate. She also loved to see her daughter having fun. Brennan was always worried that she was taking away her daughters child hood. Kate walked to the car as Brennan and Angela walked slower talking about things.

"Angela do you think I am a bad mother?"

"No Kate loves you and she tells sweets that she couldn't have a better life even if she doesn't know her father." Angela said

"But she grew up here around bones and death."

"She did grow up in a bazaar place but she is a wonderful smart girl."

"MOM! Come on." Brennan laughs and said good bye to Angela and got in the car. That night went pretty normal. Kate finished her drawings and they had supper. Kate then went to watch TV as Brennan did the dishes. Around that time a knock at the door.

"Booth what do you want" said an angry Brennan as she opened the door.

"I wanted to take you out to a meal tonight." Booth said

"Well I have already eaten and I can't get a babysitter at this hour and goodbye." She shut the door and went back to the dishes. Little did she know that Booth still had her apartment key from so long-ago.

"Bones what is up with you? You haven't said a word to me since I came back." Booth said as he found her putting dishes away.

"Well maybe I don't want to talk to you. Now if you excuse me I have to finish these dishes and do a few other things before I go to bed."

"Like what. You always went to bed after the dishes where put away."

"Times have changed and I have things I need to do. So leave my home and leave your key." Brennan left to go into another room. Booth wasn't set with talking to so he followed and saw Brennan picking up the little girl he saw at the Jeffersonian earlier. The girl was asleep but she had deep chocolate hair, nice fair skin. Brennan turned and saw him watching.

"I thought I told you to get out." Brennan said

"Is she yours?" Booth asked

"No she is Angela's little sister from some program. She asked me to watch her tonight as Hodgins asked her to go somewhere." Brennan hoped he would buy it. She and Angela along with the people at the Jeffersonian had planed that if booth would come back for a visit and Kate was there they would say that she was Angela's little sister from some random program.

"Ok. Then why isn't she with her parents?"

"It is part of the program. The kids spend the night with their big siblings once a month or so depending on the case. Now please leave so I can put her in my spare room and go to bed myself." Booth left without another word said. He then remembered that he had left so quickly and still kept a secret from Brennan. He knew he had to work to get back on speaking terms and back to where he was before he left.

Brennan put Kate to bed and then went and called Angela.

"Brennan you know it is almost ten o'clock you know." Angela said over the phone. She sounded like she was just woken up.

"Sorry but I need to talk to someone. Booth just came to my house and saw Kate." Brennan was about to cry.

"Bren, I am going to come over right now and help you." Angela hung up and was at the door in a half hour. Brennan let Angela in and pulled her into a hug.

"Oh honey, Just let it out." Angela tried to comfort her.

"I would like you to watch Kate for a while till Booth comes to his senses and tells me why he left in such a hurry that day."

"Sure I have the things you gave me the last time but let me get her some clothes and make it look like she has been staying in my house ok." Brennan nodded and went and got Kate's things all packed. Angela took the bags and a sleeping Kate to her home. It wasn't unusual that Kate would fall asleep at home then find herself in another in the morning.

Booth had Brennan's apartment watched to see if what she had was the truth. He watched Angela come in an hour after him, go in, stay about ten to fifteen minutes and leave with the little girl and a bag of clothes, then leave the building. So Brennan was right. Angela was being an older sister to that girl. So he dropped the subject and thought of a plan to get Brennan back.

Kate awoke in the morning to the smell of pancakes. She knew that she was over Angela's from that smell.

"Morning Kate" Angela said as she put together a plate for her guest

"Morning Aunt Angela. Can you tell me a story over breakfast today?" Kate asked

"Sure. Long ago and far away a king had four beautiful daughters. His queen had died after the youngest daughter was born and because of it never wanted to look at the girl. She grew up strong and was taught by her sisters. She turned seven and at the time all girls had to start making a garment for their wedding. The king gave his daughter only scraps of cloth and left her. She worked night and day on the garment. Well as her sisters where being betrothed to the youngest had to hide her garment for she didn't want her father to see how beautiful it was. Then one winter the youngest daughter caught bad a bad illness and was told she was going to die in the spring. But she continued to work on her dress. Finally spring arrived and she asked to sit under a tree and rest in the fresh air. That day she died. As her sisters went through her clothes for a nice outfit to bury her in they found her wedding garment.

The king looked at it and when he saw his daughter in it he was sad for she looked so much like her mother. He buried her and set a single white flower on her grave for it showed everyone that she was a beauty that would never show her colors. The end"

"That was a sad story but I liked it." Kate and Angela finished breakfast then did the dishes. They went to the Jeffersonian for work and Angela had a very bad feeling something was going to happen.

"So this man died of a rare flower that grows in the wild." Hodgins said as Angela and Kate walked in.

"Ok I want you to find the location of the flower and how he found it. Zach you can start on cleaning the new bones that just came in and Angela you're late." Brennan joked with Angela and then turned her back at seeing Booth walk in.

"Bones we need to talk."

"About what Booth? How you left in a hurry and never once called."

"I can explain that."

"I don't want to hear it. The moment you left is the moment when you left my life."

"But bones…" SLAP Brennan slap booth then left the room followed by Camille and Angela. Hodgins and Zach went to work and left Booth to think about what had just happened. He could have charged with assault but by the look on Brennan's face he just left it. He knew that he must have caused her a lot of pain from leaving but it had to be done. He tried to get permission to call but because of the mission he couldn't. Not even a letter could be sent.

The day went by slowly. He couldn't think of anything that could be done to help with the situation. He couldn't send flowers or chocolates or anything that could show his love to Brennan. He still loved her and that would never change.

Piling the evidence together would be the only way to figure out how to get back to Brennan. First was that she couldn't look in to his eyes straight, she had a more protective nature than she had before and from looking at the big brother big sister program there was no girl in the program that was to the descriptions of the little girl he saw at Brennan's. He spent hours on gathering the information

Now He knew Angela had no children and Camille only had an adopted daughter so that left Brennan. With that information he figured it out. Brennan was upset because she was pregnant when he left and the little girl must have been her daughter, his daughter. Booth then went to his superior about information from that day. He found only a tape of what was said and the last line proved it.

Brennan was sitting at the table with boxes of old memories that remained closed. She was to upset from what happened in her past. She opened them up and disposed of bad memories and kept the good. She was about to open the last box when there was a knock at the door. Brennan got up and opened the door and Booth walked in.

"Where is she?" Booth asked

"Where is who?" Brennan said

"My daughter"

"You don't have a daugh…"

"Don't give me that I figured out that you were pregnant when I left the café that day."

"How did you find out?"

"This" Booth pulled out the tape and played the last ten seconds. _'I'm pregnant'. _Brennan left the room holding back tears. Booth went into find her when he found the unopened box. He opened it and saw tons of pictures. There where pictures of the girl from all ages. Looking threw he never once saw Brennan with her. Then it hit him, she had cared for the little girl alone and now that he was back she was afraid that she would lose her. He felt so angry at himself that he just left.

Brennan came back in and saw booth gone. She called Angela and said to bring her daughter back to her. Kate saw how depressed her mother was and gave her a comforting hug. Angela sent Kate to bed and came back to talk with Brennan.

"What am I going to do? I can't lose her." Brennan said

"I know sweet heart and let's not worry about it until we know for sure." Angela said

"But Angela, he knows and if he knows then he will want to talk to her and that could lead to her learning about him being her father and that could lead in a direction that I don't want to go down." Brennan was in tears when a knock on the door came. Angela got it and came back with a bunch of flowers.

"These are for you." Brennan found the card and opened it. At first glance it was in Booths hand writing and threw the card. Angela got the card and read it.

"You should read this."

"I can't."

"Fine I will read it to you. '_Bones my beloved bones please know that I never meant to hurt you that day and I had no choice in the mater. As to our daughter don't worry about me talking custody over her, as long as I can see her when she comes to work with you. I still love you the same way as I did before that day. I would like to talk with you about that day and our future tomorrow at 8 my treat. Booth_' that is so sweet."

"It is" Brennan heard noise from the bedrooms. Brennan told Angela to call booth as she went to get Kate out of the room. A half hour later Booth came in to the apartment building parking lot only to see police. He went quickly up to Brennan's door to see everyone from the Jeffersonian around a hysteric Brennan.

"What happened?" Booth asked. No one answered but a load sob came. Booth moved close to Brennan and held her. Angela then spook up.

"Kate was kidnapped right out from her bed room. There was blood, but it wasn't Kate's."

"MY BABY!" came another wail from Brennan, into Booths shoulder. Booth did his best to comfort Brennan.

"The kidnapper came in threw her window and grabbed her. Bren heard the muffled scream of Kate and things falling from the kidnapper dragging Kate to the window. And that caused Brennan to go into what you see." Angela then went to talk with the police. Camille came over to help comfort Brennan.

"Brennan you can stay home till Kate comes home." This calmed Brennan down a tiny bit.

"Thanks….MY baby! Want my baby" Brennan then started crying insanely at hearing her baby's name. Everyone noted this with their eyes, until the child was found the name of Kate or child was found. Camille took Booth aside and talked. They nodded and Camille went into the kitchen and came back with something for Brennan.

"Here take this it might help." Brennan took the pill and water from Camille. She fell asleep and Angela was surprised when the woman who was crying just fell asleep.

"What did you give her?" Angela asked

"Xanax, it is used to help with panic disorder. When I started officially dating bones, I found that she would have the panic attacks and she was given xanax to help cure it. But I guess she stopped when she became pregnant and hasn't gone back on." Booth said as he picked up Brennan and brought her out of the room and placed her on her bed. The police officers had left and opened the room.

"Ok so who is going to stay with Brennan?" Angela asked as the group got together in Brennan's living room

"I will." Booth said

"But you are needed at work. We can all take turns."

"Fine but you do realize that Kate is my daughter also and even though that I wasn't there when Brennan needed her, I can help make up for it by being there now. I will take tonight and tomorrow then you all can fight over it." Booth then went back into the bedroom where his love lay sleeping. The rest of the group left to help solve the case.

Booth sat next to Brennan for most of the night. About midnight he realized that she was the woman that he want to spend the rest of his life with. She was as much a friend as she was a partner. Hopefully she would see that he was her Mr. Right even after so many problems. He watched her for most of the night and wished that he could turn back time and not taken part in that mission.

About five in the morning his cell phone buzzed and the new from the other end wasn't good. A body of a little girl was found in the park and was burned pretty badly. He told them to do a DNA test to see if the body was Kate, and to step on it. Brennan awoke just after the phone call.

"How long have you been here?" Brennan asked

"All night, every one of your co-workers are going to come and stay with you but I will stay the nights. WE all are going to help you out until this is over." Brennan ran back to her room and cried for an hour after realizing it wasn't a dream. Her little girl was out in the world in some other person's bad care. She wanted her child in her arms and now.

At the Jeffersonian, the group came up with a schedule for watching Brennan and over her conditions. Then came a police call, bones that were found in the park arrived at the lab. The workers got straight to work when a call from booth to Angela caused them to relax a bit.

"Angela its booth, did you get the bones yet?"

"Yes they just came in."

"They aren't the bones of Kate. But police have found 18 bodies in five states and DC. This has crossed into a FBI jurisdiction. IT counts even more that there is a live child in the mess. I will be over in a bit. Brennan's brother is coming over it stay with her."

"Alright I will pass on the information." Angela hung up with Booth.

"Who was that?" Zack asked

"This isn't Kate and there are 18 other bodies coming. And it was Booth." Angela said. Bodies came pouring in. Once all 18 bodies arrived the team went straight to work. Zach cleaned the bones from the burns, Hodgins looked at the soil and bugs from the bones, and Angela focused on figuring out how these girls looked. When Booth arrived, he had all of the information from on where each child was burned

The Jeffersonian was all over the bones. Everyone wanted to help out. Once the news of Kate's kidnapped, everyone put aside what they were doing to help find any clues to find her.

"Status report" Camille said as the night came

"Well all the children are girls between the ages of four and eight" Zack said

"All the girls were buried in soil by a Nemophilia menziesii plant" Hodgins said

"What? S that a bug. Speak plain English" Booth said as his anger getting out of control

"It's called baby blue eyes. Originally from California but it can grow anywhere in the North America." Hodgins left after that to continue working

"The only thing I have found with recreating the face is that all the girls had brown hair and fair skin." Angela replied and left.

"Ok so all the girls are all in the age range of Kate and have her features. Now how do we find who did this?" Camille ask

"I am having the families come to talk over it." Booth looked at his watch and saw he jumped up "I got to go. Brennan's brother has to get home so I am watching her at nights. See one of you in the morning." Booth left and the groups got back to work.

Booth arrived at Brennan's home with food and flowers.

"Booth she is resting in her room after another panic attack. She just keeps crying and screaming for her daughter." Russ left and Booth called Rebecca and asked if she could bring Parker over to help out Brennan. Booth set up the food and then went to check on Brennan. She was sitting by the window looking like a lifeless doll. Booth felt that it was his entire fault. If he hadn't left in a hurry he would have learned that Brennan was pregnant, he would have helped her raise the child and protect them. He needed to get Brennan to eat or she wouldn't see Kate again.

"Brennan please come and eats something to help you stay strong for your child." Brennan said nothing but turned to look at him. Booth sighed and walked over and picked her up and brought her out of the bedroom and into the living room.

"Brennan I know this is hard for you but please cheer up and tell me if there was anyone that you felt out of place when you took Kate out."

"Not that I knew of. But why do you care."

"Because I should have listened to my gut that day, I knew that something wonderful was going to happen but I had to leave, I am at fault. If I had stayed and learned that you were going to have our child then I would have been more protective of you and our daughter."

"Can you tell me of why you left that day?" Brennan asked

"I can't. I'm sorry but please I want you to eat so that when Kate comes back then we together can raise her and maybe more."

"What?" Brennan looked at Booth clueless to what he was saying

"I said that I will help raise Kate with you and anymore that might come on the way." Brennan got up and went back into the bedroom and locked herself back in the bedroom and cried. Booth heard her cry and called Angela.

"Angela what did I do wrong. All I asked in a way to marry me and she just got up and locked herself in the bedroom." Booth said

"Booth I think you where to upfront. Brennan has never had love like that since you left four years ago. And when she get use to living without you, you come back into her life and at her lowest point, you ask her into a marriage with more children." Angela hung up knowing that Booth had enough to think about.

Booth thought about what Angela said and went to talk with Brenan. He unlocked the door and found the window and no Brennan. He waited an hour or so then called Angela if she had seen Brennan. Angela told him no but she would keep an eye out, an hour later Brennan came in to the Jeffersonian and saw the bones of the children.

"Brennan what are you doing here?" Camille said

"I had to get away from Booth. How can one man hurt a woman's heart so much?" Brennan went to her office and worked on any work that was on her desk or given to her. She got all caught up on everything that was on her desk and a couple of old cases. She wanted to stay some place where she felt safe and needed. Her home had Booth, the Jeffersonian had her friends but she wasn't needed. She needed to be needed and her daughter in her arms.

Brennan felt like seeing what people were doing. Hodgins was sleeping on Angela's couch as Angela was working on a lot of skulls. Camille was in autopsy and Zach was working on the deck on cleaning what seemed to be 18 children's bodies. Zack was busy ton cleaning that he let Brennan just look at the bones.

"Hay Zack"

"Yes Dr. Brennan"

"What does this look like you to?"

"It looks like a bullet wound. It also looks like the bullet was been dug out to hide evidence."

"Zach I want a truthful answer, is my daughter one of these bodies?"

"No Dr. Brennan. We have confirmed that none of these bodies are her." Brennan gave a sigh and left to go home. Booth was on the phone when she got there.

"Thank you" he hung up and put his phone away "They found another body, a girl around the age of four with brown hair."

"Do you have a picture?" Booth pulled out his phone and found the text with the picture of the girl. Brennan gave a small smile

"That's not her. This girl has lost her front teeth. Kate hasn't lost a single tooth yet."

"That's good to know. My I see pictures of our little girl?" Brennan nodded but couldn't promise that she wouldn't cry. Kate's entire life was laid before them in many pictures. Brennan and Booth looked at the pictures until they got hungry. Booth saw Kate's first steps, first hair cut, and many more firsts. Brennan did pretty well with tell of her daughter to Booth. She had never really told how smart she was. Booth was enjoying the time learning about his daughter until a call came in.

"Hodgins what's up?" Booth said with his phone on speaker

"Well looking at the dirt that the girls were buried in, I made a guess to where Kate maybe" Brennan started to cry thinking of holding her daughter again after three weeks. Hodgins sent Angela over to help take care of Brennan till Booth got over to the location.

Booth got over to the location to see Hodgins, Zack, and Camille. They all went into the old run down shack that had a garden of baby blue eyes. Inside there was no working lights and a mess in the room.

"Kate was here" Zack said holding up Kate's favorite teddy bear.

"It appears she was defending herself wh…" There was a noise coming from a small door. Booth went over to the door and took out his gun but was stopped by Camille.

"I will open the Door you stay behind me with the gun ready just in case it isn't Kate" Booth nodded and Camille slowly opened the door to find not only Kate but seven other girls. Kate was so happy to get out she jumped into Camille's arms. Booth called for the EMTs and Angela. As Angela got the call from Booth she grabbed Brennan and drove to the house.

"Angela why are we here?"

"Booth called and told me to bring you here. I don't know why though" Angela lied keeping the secret till Brennan saw her-self. Brennan walked slowly behind Angela till she saw booth holding something away from her. Angela taped Booth on the shoulder and he turned towards Brennan how saw Kate in his arms.

Brennan ran to her daughter, practically ripped her out of Booths arms and into her bosom. Together Kate and Brennan cried into each other with much happiness. Kate was then taken to the hospital for a check up to see if anything was wrong with her. Booth talked with the police and found what information he needed to tell bones.

Brennan went with Kate to the hospital, and once in a room staid by her side. Booth saw how happy Brennan was to be near Kate that he left. He went to Angela and told her to give a package to Brennan when she came in. He told her where we was going and wrote the address if Brennan want to find him. He was going to give Brennan her space.

Brennan went home after the doctors told her to go home. Booth wasn't there and he wasn't answering her calls. She finally called Angela and got his location. After a half hour drive Brennan saw Booth sitting on a rock looking over a beautiful scene of New Jersey.

"Thought you would come" Booth said without even looking at her.

"Why didn't you come to the hospital to see my…our daughter." Brennan said as she sat down next to him.

"I had a feeling you couldn't lose me again."

"It's not that. I told Kate three months ago that you died, when I was at the hospital I told her the truth."

"So you only want me to stay because of Kate?"

"No its just, when she was younger I had thought that I could raise her myself but once I lost her in that moment I felt like I failed her but when I saw her in your arms I felt the need to give her a father. If what you said about more children and us together is still open then I am willing to try it." Booth turned to Brennan with a 'are you serious' look. Brennan returned with a caring smile.

"If that is the case then I hope this fits" Booth pulled out a small box from his pants pocket and gave it to Brennan. Brennan opened it to find a sliver ring with a dolphin jumping over a diamond. Brennan jumped onto booth and kissed him passionately. Booth then got a call and jumped up with joy.

"Who is it? What is it?" Brennan asked

"They caught the man that took Kate and the other girls."

"Am I allowed to see him?"

"Yes and the other parents too" Booth and Brennan drove back to the FBI building and were shown to the room where the man was. Brennan couldn't even go in to the room. She couldn't even look at the guy in the face and ask why he took her daughter from her own home. Booth took her into the room through the glass. She saw his face and cringe. The face she saw was that of a man in his forties with white hair. Something in Brennan snapped and she went into the room and slapped the man across the face. Booth ran in and apprehended her and started to drag her out.

"Why? Why did you take my little girl and all those other girls?" Booth then closed the door and took Brennan home. She told Kate the truth about him, so he was going to tell the truth about that day many years ago.

"Bones, you remember that day I left?" Booth asked as Brennan as she did the dishes

"I try not to." Brennan said turning to the man she loved

"Well I left because I was recruited to go undercover to find the people that your parents worked around. We caught them all and put them in jail. I couldn't call because I couldn't get the right authorization for it. But believe me bones that every time I could I would come and watch you from afar. I was there in a way to see you give birth to our daughter. I want to start over and be with you. I can't live without you."

"So you had to make sure I was safe that day so you left so quickly"

"In a way"

"Then all is forgiven and I love you so much Booth." Brennan then went and sat next to Booth on the couch.

"I love you too my bones, my loving (kiss) splendid (kiss) beautiful (kiss) bones." Brennan felt a sense of warmth flow through her. Booth then got up and went over to a sleeping Kate and put her to bed. Brennan was going to love her life now that she was going to have a family that wouldn't leave her and a man that loved her unconditionally. A partner that would always be therefore her when she would need it most and that would never change.


End file.
